Saint Fort High
by BloodyCourse
Summary: The name's Jean and Saint Fort is my new High School. It might sound normal, but I'm not so sure about that. Especialy if a red jacket stud keeps saving me and.. having a weirdo as a principal. Can't help but be curious... DanteXOC A re-do of the original
1. Chapter 1: Pavements

**CHAPTER ONE: PAVEMENTS**

"Jean!"

I jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Its still early in the morning. Maybe like 6 something? I grabbed my brush that was balancing on the basin's corner. I started combing through my hair as I looked at my open closet. Mom brought me a new denim. I could wear that, tank top and my sandals. That's not so fancy and I wount stand out. I went back to the bathroom to examine my face. No pimples. Good. I opened the tap and watch the water struggle to come out.

"Mom, there's something wrong with the tap in my bathroom!" I yelled to my mother downstairs.

"Shake the pipe under the basin a little!"

I did as she said and peeked over the basin. Water started flowing out rapidly.

"It worked!" I yelled.

I splashed my face with water and towelled my face off as I headed back to my room. When I was dressed I headed downstairs to eat. Mom was busy going through her work. First day at a job must be stressful, I guess.

"Bye Mom" I greeted and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie, do you want a ride?" Mom asked. I knew she was getting worried. She always did on the first day, but it will vanish soon.

"No thanks. I'll take the bus. It will give me a chance to learn the new kid's in school." I replied smiling. I grabbed my bag that was hanging the chair.

"Bye! Enjoy the day!" I heard my mom yell after me when I closed the door.

I started walking down the street to the bus stop, it wasn't so far. Only two blocks from my house, but apparently it's early and I'm late! I saw the bus stop and opened its door. Oh hell! I started running down the path way. The two short blocks to the bus stop felt like fifty blocks. I just couldn't get to the bus stop any faster. The door closed as the last kid entered and sped away. "No!" I yelled, still in running motion towards the bus. This is just terrible! Really, was this really happening to me now? On my first day. I started walking, eyes focused on the bus. I remember my mom saying it was just a few blocks from our house. And to tell the honest truth I don't know where the hell this school is. I should have worn my sneakers. I stopped and took off my one sandal, just as I was about to take the other one off. I fell backwards over a huge branch on a flat concrete surface or in other words the pavement. Where the hell did that branch come from? A soft chuckle unearthed itself behind me.

"Sorry, but do you need help babe?" I heard a voice asked.

"Babe?" I mimicked. This must be some cocky basterd. There are always a few in each neighbourhood where I stayed. I looked up into icy blue eyes. I felt my cheeks burn up. Wow, this is one hot basterd…I mean guy.

"So do you want help?" he asked again. "That would be nice." I replied and stretched out my right hand. "I meant with your bag." He said. I froze. "Wait what?" I said astonished. "I'm just kidding. Here take my hand." He extended his hand towards me. I hesitated. "I'm really not going to harm you. I'm a high school student. The worst I could do to you is steal your pen or something."

"A student you say. Where do you go school?" I asked taking his hand. He pulled me up. "Saint Fort High, down the street from here." He pointed in the direction the bus sped off. "I'm a new student there. You might find this funny." I said looking down.

"I might." He was smirking, "But please continue," He said when he realised I wasn't going to talk. "I don't know where the school is and I missed the bus." I looked away in embarrassment. He started laughing. "You must be some kind of woman!" He said between laughs. "Ha-ha." I said as sarcastically as I could. "Ok let's go then." He said and started walking down the street. I walked after him. It felt so awkward. I was still holding my one shoe in my hand when he said: "Are you going to put that shoe on or take the other one off?" I nodded put the other shoe in my hand on. I know I was going to pay for this, but I was walking next to a hunk. There was no way I was going barefoot now. I'm guessing he isn't into cave woman with bare dirty feet, what a shame. My legs kept running to keep up with him. He was a lot taller then me and his strides a lot wider. "So what's your name?" he asked. "Mary-Jean, but just call me Jean." "Alright, Mary." He winked at me. I was going to say something nasty, but that wink made me swallow my words. He was truly a well made specimen of a man. I started looking him over. He had snowy white hair, strange for a teenage boy. He must have dyed it recently, no root showed. And he was wearing a red leather jacket that came just above his hips. Long black denim that was quite tight at his bum. I nearly choked. Maybe he's gay? That would sum up the babe nickname.

"Sorry, but are you…" I stopped mid-sentence. What if he is? I might hurt his feelings and could get a law suit if I didn't act properly. The act could be called homo harassment or something like that.

"Are I?" He asked peeking back at me.

"Uhm…Its okay if you are, I had a few friends like that back in Ohio. So uhm are you gay?" I asked preparing myself for a mad homo. Don't get me wrong I don't have anything against gays, but it would be a waste if he is. He started laughing uncontrollably. "Gay?" He said and continued laughing again, "Listen babe. I like girls a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT." Oh shit, I'm too forward with these kinds of things. We were walking quite awhile now. "How much further," I asked. "Around the corner," He said, "Oh and prepare yourself. We're late." I kept my running pace next to him. I felt the blisters on my ankles protest; they felt like mine fields ready to explode. I made a mental note to go buy ointment after school. We turned at the corner and I saw the school. It was oldish looking and was in dieing need of a new coat of paint and repairing on either side of the school wings. "Oh great," I said out loud.

He smiled, "Not what you expected, huh?"

I nodded, "Is there at least a bathroom here?"

"Yeah, but not so clean, so rather pee at home or behind a bush, it's the safest option at the moment. The school apparently doesn't have enough money for new bathrooms or new desks in the classrooms, but the Principal rides in the newest Audi and dresses in Gucci."

"Has no one ever tried speaking to him?" I asked.

"Trust me, everyone has tried, but he always worms his way out." We were in front of the school now. "I'll help you to the office," The boy said smiling. I nodded in response to what he said. I felt nervous. It felt different to the other schools I attended. I kept walking close to him. I didn't want to get lost. The halls felt like a maze and I was the experimental rat. "Its big, the school I mean." I said after another short silence. "Yeah it is kinda. This was a hospital once. They transformed it into a school a few years back. Don't know why they picked this exact place. They might as well have built a new school. It would have been cheaper and been in much better shape." He said and gazed around the hall." A lot of the lockers were rusty and looked heavy dented. I can imagine kid's cutting themselves and having to sterilize their wound's after. I wonder if they have a nurse here.

"Hey does this school have a nurse?" He looked down at me and back to where he was walking. "They did, but she died a few days back. Apparently a heart attack, but I don't buy it." He seemed focused now, as if he was thinking real hard. "Wha-?" I wanted to asked what he meant by he doesn't buy it, but was stopped by another voice. "Miss Lockheart, a pleasure to have you here in our school." I looked into an elderly man's face. He knew my name? They must be up to date in the matters of students at least. I wonder if they had a guidance counsellor in the school. The man had a kind look in his eyes. "I'm Mr Morris, the principal." He held out his hand. I folded my hand gently in his and shook it. His hand felt unnaturally cold, must be from the school. It was a hospital after all.

I looked over the suit he was wearing, really nice for a principal. Must be 'Franz' I presume. "Mr Sparda, so nice of you to help this lady to the office, but you must be late for class? I'll take it from here. Thank you so much." Mr Morris smiled kindly at him. So the boy's surname is Sparda? Weird surname must have some Greek or something in his family? Sparda looked disgustedly at Mr Morris and replied: "Will do Sir." He turned on his heels and headed down the hall. I didn't even ask his name. I wonder if I'll be able to see him again.

"Come dear. We just need you to sign a form or two and then you'll get your time table and classes." He kept a smile on his face the entire time as he spoke. He looked like he enjoyed his job; it has to be the money. Who said money doesn't buy you happiness. It surely worked for Mr Morris. He gestured me towards the office doors. I smiled politely and walked in. The office was neat much better looking then the rest of the school building. A peaceful light green was painted on the wall and a dark brown couch stood across from a dark brown desk. A woman was busy typing on the computer. She had the real secretary vibe with her glasses and her hair that was tightly pulled into a bun. She didn't look up from her papers. Mr Morris gestured to another door on the other side of the room. A golden plate read Mr Morris Principal. I walked past the secretary. I could have sworn I heard her whimper, but I shook it off. Mr Morris opened the door for me. I went and sat on a chair in front of his desk. He went and sat on the opposite side behind his desk. It was quite big and looked very luxurious. He had a laptop on his right side and a few pens that lay aimlessly next to it. He opened a drawer and started going through papers. I took this time to look around. My eyes fell on a glass cupboard. I saw all kinds of tools. The type of tools you see in those horror films where they torture people in asylums. I started to feel afraid as I took it all in. It was weird and un-natural for principals to have things like THAT in their offices. Its suppose to make you feel homey and safe, not true?

"Miss Lockheart, here are the forms." I nearly jumped out my seat when he spoke. He saw what I was looking at. "Those are souvenirs from when we first opened the school. It used to be a hospital." He said.

"I heard, the boy I came with told me." I said.

"I was sure Dante would have told you that." Mr Morris said with a knowing look. Was it just me or did Mr Morris and Dante have a history or something? Maybe Dante was the bad type who usually got scolded by the principal for skipping school?

"Miss Lockheart, I know Dante Sparda is a handsome looking boy, but for your own good and school reputation. I will advise you to keep your distance."

He gave me a threatening look or maybe it was just a concerned look, but whatever it was. It wasn't meant for the faint in heart. I nodded and started filling out the forms in a dash.

When I was done, I gave it to Mr Morris and he filed it away. He gave me a time table and classes for the rest of the year. It was the beginning of the third semester, so I had lots of work to catch up. Mr Morris took me to my first class. I felt awkward and I kept quiet. I didn't like the aura that Mr Morris gave. He made me scared and not in a stern elder type of way. I noticed for the first time that he was grey. He could be like 57, if I guessed right. "This is your class." He gestured for me again to enter. I went in and was greeted by 30 staring eyes. Our teacher looked a lot more welcoming so immediately I turned my sights on her. She was old looking and was wearing a long dark blue dress and had shoulder length black hair. She looked like a woman right out of the 1940's. She must have been pretty in her younger years. "Good Morning, I'm Mrs Dellar and this is your English class."

"I need some tasks to attend to, Good day Mrs Dellar and good luck Miss Lockheart." Mr Morris greeted and exited the classroom, while I was left there with Mrs Dellar and 30 staring eyes. "What's your name?" Mrs Dellar asked. "Jean Lockheart." I replied. "Class this is Jean Lockheart, she's a new student and-"

"No shit hey?" Came a sarcasric reply and broke Mrs Dellar mid sentence. A red headed boy got a few high fives and a lot of laughs from his classmates.

"Like I was saying Mr Joker, she is new and I want you guys to make it pleasant for here in Saint Fort High."

Is that guy's surname really Joker or was it a joke?

"You can take a seat Jean." Mrs Dellar said.

I scanned the room for an open seat. The class really was broken down and the wooden desks and chairs look rotten. I saw an open seat in the back of the room and moved through the kid's to the back. Just as I was about to sit in my seat a dark haired boy jumped into my seat, I froze. What should I do? I immediately scanned again and saw another seat. I moved through to the seat. Again another person jumped into the seat. Ok. I guess I'm the bully bait this year. Just fabulous, this would look so great on my report card. I turned again and saw another open seat. I headed over over. The red headed boy jumped into that seat.

"Stop your crap," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked across at the back of the room, to see Dante sitting there. Legs crossed and balanced on his table. I smiled, seeing his face. The red headed boy stood up. "Or what?" Joker asked with a threatening look. Dante stayed laid back, with no care what so ever. I got a little worried. What if Dante was that type that had all bark and no bite? I stood back. Isn't Mrs Dellar going to do something? I looked and saw she was peeking over a book now and then, but she kept quiet. Was she scared? What could this school be hiding then? The next Bruce Lee? Joker kept throwing remarks at Dante, but Dante did nothing. Joker moved across towards Dante's table. He pointed a finger in Dante's face. "Listen you fucking nut job, I don't know who you think you are, but this is my school. Got it?" Joker said still pointing his finger. "If you don't get that finger out of my face now," Dante said calmly, "You might not have it in the future."

"Well, I'll take my chances." Joker smiled.

"Your loss." Dante replied. In a split second Joker was held by his finger. Dante's grip started tightening more and more. Joker cried in protest and was on the ground in no time with Dante still holding him by the finger. Dante didn't move from his position by his desk. I was shocked. That happened so fast. A sudden crunching noise came from Joker finger and he yelled out loud. Cursing as he cried. Dante let go and smiled. "I could have ripped it off, but I'm way too nice." Dante smiled. "Oh and don't worry you only got most of your finger broken. Two months and it would be as good as new." Joker looked up and spit on Dante's jacket. Dante's one leg lifted high into the air and came down rapidly with a swift movement. Dante's boot slammed across the red headed boy's face. He crashed down onto the floor blood spilling from his mouth.

"Oh my God," I said softly. I looked down and at the classroom. Everyone was staring, some even hiding behind the frames of their chairs. Joker was a mere feet away from me.

"You," I said at the dark haired boy that took my seat earlier. "He's your buddy, right?" The dark haired boy nodded.

"Take him to the infirmary and take care of his wounds." He nodded, but didn't move. "You heard her." Dante said. The dark haired boy whimpered and dashed to help Joker. Joker made moaning sounds as his buddy struggled to get him up and moving. I gave the other boy that also took my seat earlier a meaningful look. He understood that look very well and went to help Joker and the dark haired boy. "Oh and guys," I yelled after them. They froze. "Clean this mess up when you're done, ok?" I said. They nodded and headed out the door. Dante chuckled lightly. There was an open seat next to him, though the table looked crappy; I seated myself next to him. Everyone was still staring at us. "You can look away now." I said frowning. Everyone turned around. Mrs Dellar was still reading her book, but now and then I caught her glancing at us.

"Dante…" I spoke. His whole aura gave me a be-scared-vibe, but I was also thrilled at what happened. It was obvious now that Dante wasn't your average lazy student, but had a real story behind him. I felt like a journalist finding out about a lead story and like any journalist I was curious.

"Yeah?" Was his reply.

"I just want to say thanks, but it wasn't necessary."

"Oh it was. He was already pissing me off before you came into the picture."

Dante was still staring straight forward, but more to his left. I leaned in and saw what he was staring at. It was gently placed between his desk and the wall. It couldn't easily be spotted which is good.

"Is that a naked girl magazine?" I whispered.

"Yeah and?" He said in a dull voice. Oh the excitement this guy brings.

But I have to admit, he had guts and a whole lot of it. Looking through such a magazine in a class room of all places! I giggled. He peeked at me. "What you laughing at?" He asked confusion plastered all over his face. "Oh nothing," I replied and giggled again. He looked at with intense eyes; I could have sworn his eyes got more blue then usual. My cheeks must have been on fire. He has beautiful eyes. His whole facial features were perfect in each and every way. He kept leaning in closer and closer. What was he doing? He leaned in closer, his head tilted to his left; mine automatically tilted to the right.

"Don't get your hopes up, Hun." He replied smirking.

"For what," I questioned with a huff. He smiled and went back to reading or whatever you call it.

RINGGGG!

"Time to go," He said and stood up swiping the magazine into his backpack. He did it without anyone noticing. "Wait!" I yelled after him. I grabbed my bag and ran after him; he stopped at the door for me. "Can you show me where… Biology is?"

The rest of the day went by slowly; I kept glancing around as if to catch Dante striding past in hallway, but he was nowhere to be seen. I made no friends, but I mostly kept to myself, it was useless making friends and then having to move shortly after. Lonely lunches became normal and walking alone at school was easier after I learned where my classes were. I moved frequently and didn't want unnecessary baggage holding me down. It sounded horrible, but it made a lot of sense after I got use to it. By 12 o' clock I heard Dante's voice between the droning of school students. I dashed to the source. I peeked around the corner to see Dante and Mr Morris talking calmly, but there was a tense feeling in the air. Both seemed postured and threatening to one another. I wonder if Dante was in trouble because of the incident earlier. If I said something maybe Mr Morris would toss it aside and forget about it.

RINGGGG!

I needed to get to class, but I could quickly go help Dante out and safe him from something permanent in his record, If it was possible to safe his record anyway. Kids were pushing past me in the hallway trying to class in time. The hallway started clearing up. Someone yelled behind me. I glanced back and saw two boys, screaming at each other laughing all the way. 'Idiots' I thought. I peeked around the corner again. Dante was gone and Mr Morris also. Darn, I walked down the hall and looked everywhere, or well everywhere my eyes would let me. I really wanted to help him out. He helped me so much today. I walked back and realized I really don't know were I'm heading to.

Oh great, lost again…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, I did a read over and was rather depressed by the first chapter so I did it over. I have over 900 hits on this story, so I plan to make a great success of this hopefully. Feel free to review, those who have read this before, I made some tweaks and added some twists. <strong>

**I should do this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or any of their character. I just use them for my own weird pleasure.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**BloodyCourse =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Doors, Anlkes and Hallways

**CHAPTER TWO: DOORS, ANKLES AND HALLWAYS**

After a good 10 minutes of hall surfing, I found someone who could help me. Most of the kid's aren't as welcoming as back in Georgia. I even saw some girl kicking a guy in the nuts. Don't know the real reason, but he most likely deserved it. I ran into the class door with a 'thud' as I smashed my face into the door and realized the door opened from the opposite side. Startled laughs erupted from inside. I stood still and knew what would happen if I did walk in right now. If I walk in right now, my name would be ruined. I looked at the door number; number 56. I'll come back later or maybe tomorrow. I started a slow walk down the hall.

_Dante…_

I couldn't get his name out of my mind. He was so unusual and because of that flaw, if you could call it that, made him just more intriguing. He didn't seem to fit in here and he didn't look like someone who would study for a pop quiz. I wonder if this behaviour was resent. I heard laughing and talking coming from a nearby room. I moved closer until I could hear what they were talking about. This was not snooping; it's called investigating the unknown. Hey, didn't I say I was just like a journalist?

"Hahaha oh Dante!"

Dante is in there? I leaned closer to the door until I felt the wooden door against my cheek. I couldn't hear anything now. I leaned closer and harder against the door. Why did it get so quiet? What were they doing?

A cracking sound came from the door and before I knew it I was laying on top of the wooden floor. Totally amazed and shocked I stared down at the wood, did fucking termites do this?

"Mary?" I heard Dante asked puzzled.

Oh no, I just messed it up I should be cuffed and thrown into the jail!

"It's Jean." I replied bravely standing up. I'll take this with a smile and a laugh.

As I walked forward my ankle gave a crack and I came crashing down. I whimpered in pain as I clutched my ankle on the floor. It was throbbing. I must have twisted it.

"Damn Jean, you alright," Dante asked and leaned forward looking picking up my leg and careful not to touch my ankle. "I think so." I said wincing. "Good think you broke the infirmary door." I heard a female say. It was the one from earlier. "I'm in the infirmary?" I asked bewildered.

Dante nodded, "Where else? What were you doing anyway?"

What should I say? I don't want to sound like obsessed or whatever.

"Well there was a bug…" I started.

"A bug," Dante asked with an eyebrow arched up.

"Yeah, so I tried to squish it you see."

"Uh...yeah."

"And I ran against the door!" I grinned hugely; at least I could play the cute card. He grinned and lifted me up in his arms. I was taken by surprise and held onto him securely. "Please don't let me fall." I pleaded. Strange enough I had the worst type of heights-o-phobia. He grinned and placed me on a hospital bed. A blonde petite female stood in front of me with long blonde hair, green eyes, full lips and long legs. Her skin was an un-natural white, as if she had never been in sunlight. It still didn't change the fact that she was really beautiful, unlike me.

"Now Sweetheart, I need you to say when you feel the pain." The blonde woman said. It was her I heard earlier. She touched my ankle, her touch was ice cold, I shivered a bit, but she didn't seem notice. Though Dante did and switched his gaze between us.

I sat still just like she asked and moaned whenever she touched a tender spot. Smart and beautiful, she is most definitely Dante's type. No man could resist a goddess like her. Even age wouldn't matter in that sort of relationship. She didn't even look old I looked at Dante; his eyes were fixed on what she was doing. Next to him was a middle sized mirror, I could see my whole face clearly and half my body. I didn't have long blonde hair, I had brown hair. It was hanging just a little over my breasts. Hers looked like a waterfall flowing freely down her back, stopping a few inches from her butt. I looked again at myself. I had hazel brown eyes, while she had summer green eyes. I didn't have a petite form as she does. I do have a small figure, but a sturdy one. My skin was a glowing honey colour. It was sunny these past few days, so I took it to my advantage and tanned the hours away. I did have sun block at least. I looked at her hands as she worked away. Placing some kind of substance on my ankle and bandaging it up. She was a quick worker and a very elegant one too. Dante was still fixed on my ankle until she spoke.

"You're going to have to stay of that ankle for at least 3 to 4 weeks. I do have some crutches in the back that you can use till you're healed. It's the school's property so it's best you bring it back."

I nodded obediently and sat still while she went in back to get the crutches. Dante stood up from a nearby chair and sat next to me. My cheeks felt like flames burning away at my skin. I hope he doesn't take notice. I looked away at a picture. It seemed old, a black and white photograph. In the picture was a male doctor. He was holding a certificate of some kind and he looked mad or maybe unhappy. His face intrigued me the more I looked. Somehow he seemed a familiar. Another doctor stood next to him, shaking his hand and smiling. The photo was taken in front of a hospital. Above was written; Saint Fort Hospital 1923. I noticed a female in the back, could be a nurse. She was holding a clip board and had no feeling whatsoever on her face. She had long hair and looked pretty; she was wearing big round reading glasses. Must have been a bookworm it seems. The blonde woman came back into the room with two crutches. "Here you go." She said smiling and walked to her desk. She took out a card. I watched her as she frowned and seemed confused or puzzled.

"I can't find my glasses." She continued looking through her belongings. I waited silently. Dante did too. I forgot how close he sat next to me. If I moved an inch I might touch him. It gave me more motivation to sit perfectly still, but the more I tried the more I started shaking. "I'm sorry, but I seemed to have lost my glasses. I'll sign it tomorrow and then you can collect it after first period. I have terrible eyes," She smiled sweetly and stood straight. She looked like someone who came from a good home, where manners were taught. "I'll take care of her Nurse Rebecca." Dante said standing up. I did too, but struggled a bit with the crutches. It's the first time I actually broke some body part of mine. I usually got bruises, but they healed up so quickly I barely took notice.

Because I didn't have any practise, I started to go a slow pace, but lost balance and nearly fell. Dante caught my right arm and balanced me. I felt like a real idiot who couldn't do anything right. He was more or less saving me from every little thing that has gone wrong today. "I think she'll need lots of help." Nurse Rebecca giggled and walked to the door to opened it for me. "Thanks for everything Nurse Rebecca." I said as I struggled walking past her. Dante not too far behind me, it made me feel secure having him there though, but also stupid. The school was weird and got weirder as the hours went by. It has to be the fact that the school was a hospital. I guess I'm a sissy for being so such a wimp, but then again I could just be over reacting. It's my first day, its normal to feel weird and out of place. I continued walking down the hallway not hearing Dante speaking to me.

"Mary?" Dante asked annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking." I answered with an apologetic look all over my face.

"Thinking about what exactly?"

"About school and projects that were coming up and the weirder things about this place," I answered walking in my slow zoned out way.

Dante didn't reply. I stopped to look at him. He kept walking, but stopped when he realised I wasn't near him anymore. He was 15 feet away from me. How attentive.

I know I have only known him for what? Like 6 hours, but still it bothers knowing something's bothering him. I wanted to help him so badly, just to pay him back for…uh almost everything. "Dante," I said softly, so softly that I wondered if he could hear me.

His head jerked to the side, but he didn't look like he was going to look at me. He did hear me though. So I continued. "What's bothering you? Is it Mr Morris?" Dante stood still and so did I. With amazing speed he stood in front of me. Our faces were close. I could feel his breath brushing my lips as he breathed. He smelled of strawberries and ice-cream. I gasped a little when he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me close to him. I didn't understand what he is doing? His face closed in on mine. I wanted to close my eyes; it felt natural to do it. Maybe he saw something in my eye or just wanted a hug?

I hesitated and froze, like I normally did in situations like this. His right cheek brushed past mine. He whispered into my ear. "I'll tell you when were out of here. There are things you don't understand. Things that go bump in the night. Things that feed on flesh like yours. I'm just here to help." I stood there frozen, taking in what he said. Could he be mad or was this really the truth? "You're a spectator," He said into my ear. "You don't want these 'things' to get you. You're already in too deep in." I could hear the contempt in his voice. He seemed mad and frustrated. "Dante, it's really ok." I pleaded softly. My finger tips brushed over his hand. His skin felt hot. Almost as if, it was burning. Is he okay? Could it be possible to be feverish and then have hot hands?

"Dante…"

I saw his head move closer.

"Dante I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I breathed hard. My heart started racing and my cheeks boiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturbed!" A very panicky voice said in front of me. A girl stood in front of me, blushing. I guess she wasn't expecting this. Dante didn't move. The girl moved swiftly in another direction. Soon enough she was gone.

I stepped back and looked into his eyes. They were an amazing icy blue colour, I don't think I will easily get use to that. It felt like I was staring at an ice sculpture. He was beautiful, strong, kind and now I know he knows something that us normal folks don't know. He looked back into my eyes, with intensity ten times more then mine. I won't blush this time, I told myself.

"Dante," I began again.

"Yes Mary?" He said, a smile struggling to hide itself.

"Who are you really," I asked. I was frowning and leaning in closer to him. Before I knew it I was falling, but Dante caught me with amazing speed and held for a very long moment right there. My heart went wild. Fucking stupid Jean! This is like a soppy love romance novel.

He helped me up after he realised I was still frowning. "Where's your burning cheeks," He asked and winked before turning around to walk.

"What," I yelled. I know I should use my in door voice, but I got lost in the moment.

"Tell me who you are." I nearly begged. He was dodging the question.

"The name's Dante Sparda." He said with a tint of humour to it. He was in a playful mood again.

"Hey!" An aggressive voice said behind me. I turned to see Mr Combten, our PT teacher standing there with an awful expression. I had PT after Biology and I was glad he gave me time out. He was drilling those kids so badly.

"You should be in class! What are you waiting for?" He sounded mad, a bit too mad. "Yes Sir, on our way." I mumbled.

"Do you have an imaginary friend Miss Lockheart?" What was he talking about? "No Sir." I said. Mr Combton raised a suspicious eyebrow. I turned to see Dante had disappeared again. I smiled at Mr Combton and gave slight humorous laugh as I struggled past him.

"Dante…" I grumbled. I am so going to kick his ass when I walk again!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the next chap! I will do a redo of the following chapters. They might completely change, so add to your alerts if you really do like this story. And please please pretty please review. Its good for the soul.<strong>

**BloodyCourse =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Paint is so not worth this

**CHAPTER THREE: PAINT IS SO NOT WORTH THIS**

I stumbled onto my bed, breathless and tired. Walking with crutches 6 blocks sure gives you a workout. I turned over and clutched onto my blanket on my bed. My mother isn't home yet, but she didn't say when she'll be home. The new job must be something for her. She seemed excited about it. I pulled myself higher and grabbed onto the bed post for support. My room was still half naked.

Nothing seemed to look right in this room. The room was an odd olive green colour and my bedding was purple. It looked like someone vomited on my room and it made this! I realised I was waving my hands around while I was thinking. My gaze fell on my bathroom. Strange enough I liked the bathroom. It looked like those old bathrooms you see in the 1930 movies, where the rich people lived.

I wondered if there was some paint left from our previous home. Then I could paint my room before my mom gets home. It won't take too long and I haven't unpacked properly. I sat up and looked down at my ankle. Damn you curiosity! If I wasn't that protective of Dante, I might have a healthy foot in good working condition. I leaned forward to get my crutches on the ground and before I could stop myself, I fell, face first onto the ground.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck!" I yelled out loud as I held my face in my hands. Slowly my hands let go. Nothing feels broken. I wiggled my nose to make sure. Ha! I got a nose of steel. I crawled over to my crutches, throwing them on top of my bed. Followed by me trying to get myself on top of my bed. By the time I got on top, I was breathless and mad.

How the hell could this possibly happen to me now? I gathered my strength and walked, with the crutches supporting me, outside to the garage. I let my one crutch fall and tried pulling the garage door upwards. It wouldn't budge! Before I knew it I went flying through the air and landing on the concrete 2 feet from the garage door. I wanted to scream in anger, but that wouldn't solve anything. Just make a few neighbours think I was crazy.

A muffled laugh came from behind me. My mouth was already to the brim full of cursing words and I prepared them with a crutch in someone's mouth too! I turned around still sitting on the cold concrete and saw Dante standing there. Looking way too pleased with himself. "You!" I yelled. I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Me?" He asked puzzled.

"Don't look so innocent. You left me alone in the hallway looking like an idiot!"

"Oh please Mary. You cant possibly be mad at this face." He winked at me and gave me a white smile. He could have been working for Colgate for all I knew! I wanted to be mad at him, but he did have such an innocent look on his face.

"Dante…" I said irritated, pinching bridge of my nose.

"Yes Mary?" He said. I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel him grinning at me. I loved that grin of his. Since I met him this morning I kept thinking about him…

I'm not the type of girl that falls for a guy that easily. I have told myself from an early age to never get my hopes up.

It's better to expect the worse, then to wish for something that might never happen. Me and Dante, now that's something that might never happen. I sighed out loud. I haven't had a boyfriend in a while now. Ok, who am I kidding I never had a boyfriend. Only flings, thanks to all the moving.

"Mary, babe, it's so not cool when you zone out like that." I looked to see Dante standing in front of me. My cheeks flamed like they normally did when he was close.

"Dante…" I struggled for words.

"Once again, yes Mary-Jean?" He added a country accent as he said my name. Jasper Cullen wanna be…

"Help me up son of Sparda." I said jokingly, holding my arm in the air. He kept quiet. Oh no, what did I do? Oh I hope I shaved! Don't tell me he saw hairs under my arms. That would be so embarrassing! Maybe if I make like I didn't notice, he'll get the hint and leave it there. Or I could make a joke about it like guys do, but that would give the wrong vibe. Next thing we'll be drinking beer, watching football games and bulging! Oh gosh I don't hope so!

Dante looked away and looked like he was thinking hard again, like he did when something was bothering him.

"How did you know?" He asked with a pained expression. I felt sorry for him, he looked like a boy that took too much pain in his life. I wanted nothing more then to hug him, but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Dante." I whispered. "I'm sorry if I said something out of line. I didn't mean to, I was just joking. I'm sorry." I tried getting up with the crutch so I could look into his eyes.

I was about to stand when the crutch slipped. I fell, but something broke my falling. Two strong hands grabbed me around the waist. Dante looked at me. I felt self conscious all of a sudden and wanted to run to a mirror and check on everything, but it felt good being hold by him.

"Hmm..." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked immediately.

"Where's that blush you always have when I'm near you?"

"Blush, what blush?" I tried denying it, but the chances are slim that he will fall for it.

"You know Mary-Jean…" He said closing in on me, like he did earlier in the hallway at the school.

"Yes?" My breath struggling to get out. I felt shaky, must be the nerves or maybe the hormonal overload?

"You didn't shave this morning." He said full of humour. I felt like my whole world was crashing down on top of me.

"What?" I shrieked and thrashed around trying to unlock myself from his grip.

Now my cheeks were sure to be on fire!

"Loose your grip now Asshole I will loosen it for you!" A young male voice said behind Dante. I froze and peeked over his shoulder to see a 12 year old boy. He was dressed in cowboy play clothes. He actually looked adorable. He even had a cowboy hat and a fake moustache. My eyebrows furrowed as I gazed upon this young hero.

He sure had the nerve to speak to an older kid like that, I have to say. Dante turned around eyes locked onto the kid, like a true predator.

"Hey kid, I'm okay." I said sweetly, smiling at him.

"Sorry tuts, but I know he has brain washed you! He just wants you to say that so I shall walk away like a defeated man, but I am no loser!"

Ok I must be dreaming, no way is there a 12 year old in cowboy clothes trying to save me from Dante.

"Sorry, but who says I want to be saved?" I asked eyebrows arched high. I nuzzled closer to Dante. Dante kept still and frozen. I looked up at him and saw his left eye twitching. I guess he's getting annoyed.

"Ma'am If you didn't want to be saved you wouldn't have been screaming like a maniac." The boy answered coolly.

"I wasn't screaming like a maniac, you little…" I wanted to finish my sentence, but Dante interrupted me.

"Mike will you just shut up and go home?" Dante asked turning around with me still held tightly against him. My hands were placed solidly against his chest. He felt so warm and smelled like strawberries. I breathed in deeply, maybe too loud. Dante looked down.

"Sorry, was I holding too tight?" Dante asked loosening his grip around me.

Damn you female hormones, maybe I need to inject myself with some testosterone?

"No." I said blushing, bringing my arms up to hide my red cheeks. Dante really does have this 'thing'. That blonde nurse also knows about this 'thing'. Why oh why do I need competition? There's no way I can compete with that!

Dante started laughing.

"What?" I asked immediately. Feeling that it's me he's laughing at.

He looked down at me and said, "Now there's that blush that I loved."

_He loved?_

He's kidding Jean, don't fall for it. I gave him a sarcastic look that read: yeah right!

"Hey I'm still here!" Mike yelled waving his chubby arms in the air. This is the first time I noticed how chubby he was. He seemed thinner earlier, guess not.

"Yeah Mike, no one can miss you. Trust me." Dante replied, "But seriously Mike go home. I need to take care of some business." He nodded down at me. Mike looked sceptical. Suddenly his eyes widened. He started running down the street screaming: "Eww, eww, eww!"

I still didn't get…

Dante laughed loudly.

"That kid is seriously the most easiest to trick. First hint of sex and they split!" Dante said still laughing. My eyes grew wide hearing the word sex. I started trashing around in his grip. "Leave me you sick twisted human being!" I yelled. My hand came loose from his grip, as natural as my mother gave birth to me my hand connected to his face automatically. His face didn't even move an inch. I stopped frozen and quiet.

"Listen here Mary." He said coolly, "I wasn't going to rape you." I kept quiet, I had just slapped him across his cheek. I felt ashamed.

"I said that to make the kid go away, ok?" He said giving me a fatherly look. I nodded.

"I'm sorry about the slap across the face…" I said looking down.

"Its ok, a kiss can always fix that." He leaned in closer, eyes soft.

My eyes closed, awaiting the kiss…

**Cliff hanger huh? Thanks to everyone who added my story to thier favs. It really mens a lot to me! =) Motivation is the key! And inspiration!**

**Please R&R, I like to be given good advice to furter my story.**

**Love ya'll, BloodyCourse!**

**PS: Sorry If this chapter was short, it wrote itself**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**CHAPTER FOUR: TRUTH**

Did that kiss happen oh no! What happened was the following. He leaned closer and said there was bird poop on my shoulder! Like what the hell? I didn't even feel it landing on my shoulder! I nearly fainted when I turned my head too see this black, green and white gunk dripping down my shoulder. Seriously what did I do to deserve this?

Dante looked at it and replied; "Must be pigeon poop."

"Ya think?" I said in a sarcastic tone. Trust me I got a little pissed at this thing that keeps embarrassing me. Fall over, break a door, break your ankle, and think Dante's a pervert (which could be true). Oh lets not forget all the times I thought he was going to kiss me and know the pigeon poop!

If its female hormones that's doing this to me, I'll be more than pleased to take some testosterone supplements. I sighed a deep sigh, knowing that this could be the end of my friendship with Dante. If you could call it that.

"Want me to help you in the house?" Dante asked with his normal Colgate-smile.

I nodded. My face was sure to be as red as hell itself. Dante took his foot hooked it under the one crutch and with a swift movement kicked it up, and guess what? He actually caught it!

To make this sexy piece of man even more perfect he has got the reflexes of snake or whatever is that fast. I must have looked surprise, cause he looked at me and blinked. He was fairly taller then me. The same action followed with the other crutch, he caught it with the same speed and grace as the previous one.

He took the two crutches in both his hands and held me close to his waist as I held one arm around his neck. The house seemed far away as we went walked down the cement path. I noticed some rather dead patches of grass everywhere. I must fix that when I get the chance. We stood in front of the door, I looked up at Dante.

"Well thanks for everything." I smiled a polite smile. He looked down at me confused. I hope he's not thinking that I still think he's a rapist or whatever.

I know he's a good soul, that's why he is struggling to tell me his father's past.

He looked torn at the moment, that's why the next few words flew out in a hurry.

"I-didn't-mean-it-like-that-I just-don't-want you-too-see-me-wash-bird-poop-of-my shirt!" I heaved a heavy gasp. I looked up at him.

He smiled; "I don't mind bird poop, you could be covered with it and I'll still help you." I smiled, I just hoped it didn't look like a oh-I'm-so-in-love type of smile. He nodded with his head at the door. "Would you open that babe my hands are kinda full." "Oh yeah, sorry." I opened the door and he helped me in.

"You can put me down there." I said pointing at the chair in the kitchen. He did as I said and placed the crutches against the table for me. He took a seat opposite of mine.

In the back of my mind I heard a voice say; '_Why couldn't he sit a little closer?'_

"So this is your house…" He said looking around. I guess he was trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, my mom and I moved here like 3 days ago." I said looking at him. He seemed uncomfortable. I continued the conversation. Maybe he feels weird being here. "That's why there's still so many boxes everywhere." He smiled a sly smile suddenly. I gulped.

"Vergil…" Dante said in flat tone with a hint of humour. A figure moved out of the shadow in the TV room. I grabbed my crutches and held them like machine guns towards the figure. I still couldn't see the persons face. Who is he? And most importantly how the hell did he get in my house!

"Dante, nice to see you being your normal flirtatious self." The figure nodded in my direction. My head snapped towards Dante. Did he plan this?

"What do you want Vergil?" Dante asked his voice full of hatred towards this Vergil character. I looked back at Vergil, I couldn't see his face. He kept in the dark.

"Well little brother, it's pretty easy you see." Vergil said.

_Little brother? Dante is Vergil's little brother?_

"I want her." Vergil said, I could hear him smiling. He wants me? But why? What did I ever do?

"No Vergil, that's out of the question." Dante growled. He actually growled! I moved uncomfortably in my seat, letting the crutches fall to my waist. I couldn't just sit here and say nothing.

"Why do you want me?" I asked. My head turned in Vergil's direction.

I felt his eyes on me. I shivered. "You didn't tell her Dante?" he clicked his tongue.

"Well my dear." My eyebrow furrowed.

"Mary-Jean, you have something that ordinary humans don't have."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Pure virgin demon blood running through your veins."

"What? You must have the wrong girl and if you think I'm going to believe this. You got it all wrong."

"He is right Mary." Dante said, he didn't look in my eyes.

"Ok I thought you were ok, but I'm starting to rethink my thoughts about you." I said to Dante.

Vergil started to laugh loudly. "Mary, you got an on going line of pure demon blood from the time of Lilith that gave birth to the first demons."

I must have looked really confused, because Vergil gave another loud laugh.

"She doesn't believe you Vergil." Dante said.

"Your damn right! You guys are some really sick people." I stood up with my crutches.

"Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I bellowed.

Dante looked up at me; "Your gonna need help Jean." Dante said I could see he was serious. But its stupid just to believe that I come from a long line of demon blood. I have a perfectly normal mother! That's evidence enough of normality.

Vergil's footsteps came out of the living room. I looked up and gasped. He was an exact replica of Dante. They must be twins! My eyes couldn't stop looking at him. The only thing that made you tell the difference was the hair. Vergil's was gelled up into spikes, while Dante's hang loose. Vergil's clothes was blue and not red like Dante's. He smiled at me.

"See you soon Mary-Jean." Vergil said to me as he stopped by the door.

He left without a word more.

I looked at Dante; "You too." My hands were shaking as I held onto the crutches for support.

"Mary." Dante started, but I cut him short.

"Don't Mary me, just go." I felt like tears were whelming up in me. I looked away as he stood up.

He walked towards the door, but stopped and said; "Ask your Mother tonight if you were adopted. Just do that, if she says 'no'. I'll leave you, if she says 'yes'. You know were to find me."

I didn't look up, but kept staring at the floor.

"Hi, Miss Lockheart." I heard Dante say as he went out.

"Hello." My mom sounded surprised. I guess my Mom doesn't believe I can get a guy like that, but she is right. Ill never get a guy like that, cause their all lunatics!

"Hi Mary-Jean," My Mom greeted making her way over to the kitchen table her arms full of groceries. "Who was that good-looking fellow?"

She looked up realising I was quiet. "Oh Jean what happened to you?" She hurried over to me. "Are you alright?" My mom asked looking at my foot. "What happened?"

"I fell…"

That night my Mom was nursing me, I actually thought she would be able to take Nurse Rebecca's place. Then my competition would be gone, but that wouldn't be necessary, because Dante is a wacko. Still the thing he sais to me stayed in my head.

_Ask your Mother if you were adopted_…

I was in my bed now. Injured leg resting on a pillow. "Honey, you ok?" My Mom peeked in through my door. "Hey mom, yeah I'm ok." My Mom smiled and turned to leave. "Mom!" She stopped and hurried back in. "Yeah Honey?" I could tell she enjoyed nursing me. I wasn't really one that got hurt much. Some injuries only held a few minutes.

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked at my Mom, "You need to be truthful, ok?"

"Sure Honey, what is it?" She took a seat next to me.

"Was I adopted?" I asked bluntly. I knew I wasn't so being straight forward was fine. She might laugh it off.

"How did you find out?" My Mom asked, or wait this lady asked me.

"Wait what? Its true!" I struggled from under all the pillows and sat staring at her. "Why did you keep this from me?" I was torn and angry. I lived in a lie all this time!

"Honey calm down and then I'll tell you everything." The lady said sitting next to me.

I calmed down and sat awaiting the story that was kept secret all my life…

_I wanted kids real badly when I turned 21. I couldn't conceive children so the men wandered past me with no interest what so ever. My heart was torn to the thought of never being able to bear children. Months and years past. I turned 28 and still had no children. No man wanted me, but those who did just wanted my body. And all those one night stands made me unhealthy. I started to loose interest with food. Soon I was fired from every possible work I could get. I blamed it all on the men, but still I wanted a child. I heard about demons wanting woman to conceive children for them. _

_It was vulgar, I know. But it was the only way. You see my womb can't give the necessary vitamins for a child to grow inside of me, but with a demon child it could grow without help from the mother. I made my way one night to this small club. It was full of naked woman dancing around and men giving their souls for demons. It was horrible! I made my way to a demon called Authesis. He was going to be the father, but after all that. All the pain and crying after that experience, I was still not pregnant. I wanted to commit suicide, but I went back one last time. A beautiful woman walked up to me as I made my way to the club. She was truly a beautiful sight. She held this little bundle in her arms, it slept soundly. She smiled at me and gave the child to me. I didn't understand at first. She whispered into my ear, 'She's yours.' Tears whelmed up into my eyes. The woman was a demon and this was her demon daughter, but that didn't stop me from holding you and running away from that club…_

My mom, or lady, cried the whole time telling me this. I embraced her. It must have been hard for her. At least I understood that, but I didn't hold her just for that reason. I also held her, because I realised that I was a demon.

A creature created by Lilith…

**I just want to say thanks for everyone who added my story to their favs. I really appreciated it. I hope to make this an awesome read for you all!**

**Love, BloodyCourse =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

**CHAPTER FIVE: WAITING**

"_Edward, I know what you are…"_

Watching a Twilight marathon was the thing I needed most. Mother didn't seem to mind when I asked her if I could stay home. Though I could see she was more nervous then before. Everything she did, she did with care. I could see even when she was talking to me it took a strain on her.

"_Say it!"_

My focus went back to twilight. I kept trying to focus just on the movie, but everything reminded me of Dante…

Even Edward of Twilight; this sweet-vegetarian vampire that loves someone so different from him.

But I didn't know if Dante even thought of me in such a way like Edward thought of Bella. I could just be someone that got into his way. Just a simple problem that interrupted his business. But I couldn't choose to turn my back on him. I was already too deep in this. I was already part of the chaos. And the worst, I felt a connection with Dante…

* * *

><p>When 3 o' clock came I waited outside my house. I know it was stupid to just stand there and think he was magically going to walk around the corner, but I had to try at least. I still didn't know what I'm going to say to him.<p>

I walked over to the pavement and took a seat. "Hey lady!" I looked up and saw the little cowboy that tried to save me yesterday. "Oh hi," I said. I couldn't remember his name. Something with a 'M'.

"How are you today?" he asked, I could see he was shy.

"I'm just fine and you?" I smiled sweetly at him. I could see a blush creeping up at his cheeks. I wonder if I look like that. Oh yeah, his name is Mikey.

"Good," he said smiling. He wasn't wearing the same uniform as yesterday, but normal clothes. I could see stains covering his shirt. Dark brown stains. Was he eating chocolate?

"Have you been baking, Mickey?" I asked, making sure I seemed really interested.

He looked down and saw the stains, a proud smile brightened up his face.

"Well yes I was!" he said pleased, "Would you like some?"

"I don't know, I don't want to burden your mother," I said earnestly. I didn't want to look like a teenage girl using little boys to get some chocolate cake.

"No! I made it myself! Please, I would really like to know what you think," he urged.

"Well okay," I said smiling.

He turned and dashed towards his house. I saw that he lived on the far end of the street in a house with a green painted fence. It looked really nice. They had red roses covering the fence on the outside. I breathed in and for a moment I thought I could smell it.

"Were you waiting for me?" I looked up into a dashing face with shimmering blue eyes. I knew I was blushing.

"Uh yeah, sort of." I replied flatly.

He frowned down at me. "Sort of?"

"I didn't really know if I was going to see you…" I looked away; it felt like I was in a bad soap opera.

"You weren't at school today." He said more like a question then a statement.

"I didn't feel well." I lied. The truth was; I didn't know if I was able to look at him and tell him that I indeed was a demon.

He sat next to me and I sensed he didn't believe me. A moment of silence past, I wanted to break the silence, but it seemed impossible. My lips didn't want to open.

"Mary-Jean?"

"Yeah?" I looked at him. His blue eyes bore into mine. I wanted to pull my gaze away, but I couldn't.

"Come with me," he said, I could feel his eyes urging me to say yes.

"Hey lady!" It was Mickey. I looked at him and saw he was carrying something.

He stopped. "Oh no, you and Dante gonna do grown up stuff now. I got you the cake." He seemed sad and hurt. I felt bad now; I didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings.

"No Mickey, we can do something next time and is that the cake you made?" I pointed at the stuff in his hands.

"Yeah," he smiled, "Have some." I opened my hand as he walked closer. Suddenly his hand opened above mine and slimy mud with worms and grass landed in my hand.

"Do you want some, Dante? I made more then enough." Mickey said smiling.

"No, I'm good." I could hear Dante muffling a chuckle. I could feel my eyebrows twitching when the worm started touching my palm of my hand.

"Mickey, I think I'm going to save this little cake for later." I smiled and stood up. I started walking up to the house.

"Uhm lady," Mickey said.

"Yeah?" I asked turning back at him.

Dante nodded down at my legs. That's when I noticed that I wasn't walking with crutches and I didn't feel any pain what so ever. I looked up at Dante mouthing a 'how' at him.

"You need to come with me," he said again.

* * *

><p>Mickey went back home and soon I was walking with Dante down the street, I didn't know where I was going. But some how, I didn't mind as long as I was with him.<p>

"So how am I able to walk?" I asked.

"Demon blood, Jean." He said without emotion. He seemed without any emotion when it came to demons.

"How?"

"You are the product of generations of pure demons. No human blood lingers in your veins."

"How could it be possible that I look human then?"

"Some how, you weren't born in your raw form."

I took a time to digest this new information. I could feel my curiousity biting at me for more.

"Tell me more." I urged looking at him.

"I will," he said, again with no emotion. I jumped in front of him.

"When?" I asked looking him into the eyes. He looked down at me, his eyes soft.

His hands cupped my face. His gaze intense, I couldn't blush for the first time. It felt as if my hormones went on over rage. I couldn't sense very part of him, every smell, everything! Everything was shoved into my head to learn, to feel and know, but still I didn't know what was going on.

"Dante," I gasped, breathless, "What's happening to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it took so long. Took some time on a new project. Please R&amp;R and no flames! The last flame is still burning on my skin. <strong>

**Thanks for all the Favs and Alerts, I truely appreciate it! **

**Love all you readers, BloodyCourse =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Cooling off just got

**CHAPTER FIVE: COOLING OFF JUST GOT INTERESTING**

Dante's hands still lingered on my face as he looked down at me. His eyes gazed intently into mine, like he was searching for something. My breaths still struggled to flow into their normal rhythm.

"Uhm Jean…how can I put this for you," he said, a smile already creeping across his face. This had to be something funny.

I frowned, though I doubt it showed on my face.

"Your becoming a…adult demon, in other words it's like puberty. You're going to experience your hormones a lot more then usual." He said, a smile already playing on his lips.

"Stop fucking with me Dante," I said in a sour voice. I really wasn't in the mood for this. My breathing came back into control as I shoved him back.

"Mary-Jean, I am completely honest with you right now," He walked forward hand held out in a peaceful gesture. He wasn't smiling, but I knew he was cracking on the inside.

"Bullshit," I said softly, but he picked it up. I was starting to get frustrated and my head was throbbing in an unbelievable rate as I looked at him. Strangely at that moment, I really wanted to kiss him, but it might be just like the other 20 times, just a teaser. And to tell the truth, if he is going to tease me one more time I'm gonna rip his head off. Pain shot through my stomach, I automatically bended forward. Two strong arms grabbed me around the waist.

"Mary-Jean, you okay?" Dante asked. I couldn't see him. I felt hot. I could feel sweat dripping off my forehead and down to the brink of nose, as it dropped to the bottom. I could hear the small drop of sweat hit the pavement. I could hear it. And in the back of my mind I could see it splatter into a million pieces.

"It's Jean," I said before my eyes snapped shut and I was driven into darkness.

Cold water travelled down my body as I opened my eyes, the feeling soothing the pain away. I lifted my head for the water to also travel down my face. The throbbing in my head has vanished. My left arm lifted so I could gently pat my face a little. As my hand travelled up I felt something unusual. I looked down and saw one pale strong arm wrapped securely around me. That's when I first registered that I was in the shower with someone.

"You feeling better," Dante asked. There was no question to who's husky voice it belonged to. But why was he standing in the shower with me? I glanced down to see I was still fully dressed, but very wet.

"What are you doing," I asked in a menacing voice.

"Well helping you to cool off," He said smiling. I didn't see it, but could feel it. His white smile with perfect teeth and soft lips…

What are you doing Jean? I wanted to slap myself for thoughts of something like that. Dante was holding me in a shower. That's not cool in my book, but also hot if he was shirtless. I glanced back over my shoulder. He was still smiling and…my eyes popped open. He was wearing a white shirt, each muscle shown off in an outstanding way. If we had a wet t-shirt contest in the near future, I gotta write him in! He was sure to win first prize, but maybe I'll just accidentally hose him in my backyard and keep this secret to myself. But he had to look even better without that lousy cloth covering his chiselled chest. Mar-Jean! Oh my God, I'm even scowling myself with the name I despise the most! I shook my head a little.

"Jean, something wrong," Dante asked worriedly, leaning in closer and turning my body a little to face him. I was met again with those icy blue eyes of his. His white hair was just a little wet, but it suited him perfectly. Everything suited Dante perfectly. He could be wearing a thong and he would look good in it. Okay, maybe not, but you get the point. Water slowly traced down his face. His lips just a little wet from the water and slightly parted as he stared at me. He was also a demon, a half demon. And I really think he did care for me. I wasn't just a simple problem that interrupted his business. I leaned in and turned myself around to face him. He was surprised at my sudden move, but he didn't let go of me. I was tightly pressed to his chest. I could feel his breath on my lips as I leaned in for…_the kiss_.

My lips pressed tightly against his as my hand traced up his chest to behind his neck. I grabbed a hand full of hair and secured him against me. I wasn't going to make him tease me this time. I smiled at the thought and he smiled too when he felt my lips move. His tongue pressed slightly against my lips as he asked for access. I gratefully allowed him. His tongue moved in graceful way. I felt jolts of pleasure just from the kiss. I didn't even think I could get these types of feelings, just from something as simple as a kiss.

The water was still washing over us and it made it even more exciting. Dante took charge and pressed me against the wall of the shower. His kiss changed into something rough and new. I allowed him to do as he wished, but already thought of excuses to tell my mom when she asked where the bruised lips came from. His hand travelled to my waist, but he didn't dare move it. He was considering this. I took charge and grabbed the top part of his shirt. To remove the shirt in the normal way would break the kiss. And that was the last thing I wanted. Without even a struggle, I tore off his shirt in an instant. He gave a slight chuckle againts my lips. I explored with a free hand his chest; his skin cool against my fingers.

One of his hands slowly travelled behind my back, but came down. He grabbed the bottom part of my shirt and pulled it up. He broke the kiss, but came back strong after the wet shirt hit the floor. My whole body was in overdrive. Every little thing that he did made my body cringe in pleasure. After another moment of intense kissing, I realised I was standing without a shirt in front of Dante Sparda, in a shower of all places! I wanted to break the kiss, push him back and ask him to leave…but I don't want to. If it was my heart or my head or even my body that told me to stop, they didn't respond. Not one of them. I leaned in harder against him. He did the same and I was knocked into the tiling of the shower's wall. I heard a faint crack, but It didnt grab my interest to look it over.

"Dante," I breathed heavily. I could hear a soft moan as he responded to my question, rather then to say 'yes'.

"I want you," I couldn't stop those words. They came out without even thinking it over. He pushed himself away from me with one hand on the wall and stared at me before giving me his dashing smile and said, "Babe, you can have all of me."

The distance was slowly closed as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Mary-Jean, I'm home," Came an awkward holler from down below. Dante froze and for the first time, Dante Sparda looked actually scared. "Shit," I whispered and moved a hand over my face and closed the running water, "Stay here. I'll try to stall her while you climb out." Our bathroom window wasn't that big, but at least big enough for Dante to pass through. if he had chosen my bathroom instead of the guestroom, it might have made things easier. But yet again my bathroom didn't have a shower. I pushed past Dante and grabbed a towel that was neatly placed on a table nearby. Without worrying about the fact that a guy was standing behind me, I stripped down and wrapped the towel around my body. I did this with my back to Dante, I felt his eyes on me, but chuckled when I realized this could be a teaser for Dante. I could be teasing Dante, but that could only be done if I had even a little bit of sexy to begin with. I pointed a finger to the window and glanced to him. He nodded and gave me grin with a thumbs up.

My lips moved but I didn't register what a said before it was too late.

"See you tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>I saw that I had some loyal readers and thought I should at least give this another try. Hope you guys like it and please review! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**BloodyCourse =)**


End file.
